


Stars for a Wish

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Cheesy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: When Dongmin was young, he felt lonely despite having a caring family. One night the heavens gave him a boy covered in starlight.





	Stars for a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a little something  
> [based off from](http://strangelykatie.tumblr.com/post/17138793324/full-version-of-my-comic-counting-stars-which-i)

Dongmin hadn't always had friends. When he was younger he always felt alone. He was expected to be perfect wherever he went. He loved his family dearly but they had put too much pressure on him. According to his parents, Dongmin was gifted at playing the piano. That was why he was made to practice for hours at the piano as well as keeping up his studies, multiple tutors coming and going as Dongmin's week progressed.

 

He was 9 years old when it happened; it was after his recital, in his room where he silently wept because his parents had severely scolded him for his mistakes during his performance. There was no physical prize to be won since it was only a school recital; so Dongmin had no idea why he was scolded that day. That was all he had thought as he cried into his mattress.

He wished that something would stop his parents from scolding him for every mistake he makes. He wished hard for all the heavens to hear his wish.

Dongmin did not know how long time had passed, but he heard someone clear their throat, making Dongmin lift his head up. There stood in front of him was a boy bathed in starlight.

 

“W-who are you?” He sniffed, his voice hoarse from crying.

“I am Moonbin,” The boy replied. “I'm here to answer your wish.”

“Can you really do that?” Dongmin asked.

“Yes I can, Dongmin!” Moonbin smiled as he made his way in front of Dongmin, sitting across from him on his bed. The boy took out a pouch and produced a packet of star patterned paper strips, and proceeded to teach Dongmin how to make a paper star using the strips.

“If you manage to fill the jar to the brim with stars, your greatest wish will be fulfilled. There are two types of paper strips: the blue strips are to be used when you are sad, and the red strips are to be used when you are feeling lonely which summons me to you. But you must be careful with the red strips as they are limited to 500, the blue ones seem to restock themselves if you ever run out.”  

Dongmin was fascinated by the starry boy, drinking in all the information he received.

“Ok, now that I have told you this, I must leave you.”

“Where are you going?”

“I can only stay in one place for an hour.”

“Can’t you stay longer?”

“When I'm older I can, now when you wake up everything will be alright.” Moonbin moved to get off the bed.

“Wait!” Dongmin accidentally yelled. Moonbin paused. “Will I see you soon?”

“We'll see about that! It was nice to meet you Dongmin.” Moonbin grinned standing at the place he first appeared.

“It was nice to meet you too, Moonbin.” Dongmin smiled.

“I must go! Goodnight Dongmin!” The boy waved, his skin sparkling more brightly each second. Dongmin moved to cover his eyes from the bright light.

 

He jolted awake to the sound of a rapid knock on his door. Dongmin got up from his bed to open the door; there stood his parents who crouched down to scoop him into a hug.

“We're so sorry for scolding you, Dongmin. We don't know what came over us after all this was just a school recital,” His mother spluttered wiping at Dongmin's tear stained cheeks.

“We know you practiced hard for this, so will you accept our apology?” Dongmin looked at his father then to his mother, he nodded his head before hugging his parents tightly. He's happy that they apologised.

“Now,” His mother said. “Let's go eat!” Dongmin followed his parents beaming at the change in atmosphere. Looking back into his room he noticed the paper strip packets and a large jar which stood at his bedside table.

 

...

 

Dongmin had made the paper stars frequently but not as often as he originally thought he would have; but on the other hand he used the red strips more despite the obvious limit. It didn't bother him as he liked Moonbin and the starry boy didn't mind either. When Moonbin was there he would play with him but he made sure that Dongmin only used the red strips once a week unless it was for emergencies. They soon made a special bond and became very close. Dongmin also found out that wish makers like Moonbin grew like regular humans and that the childlike appearance that he first saw Moonbin in wasn't permanent. He was also educated in life on earth to the surprise of Dongmin.

 

Slowly as he got older moving from middle to high school. The star making increased due to the stress of high school and life. Dongmin had stopped playing the piano as much as he had when he was younger as his studies became the main priority. His parents did not mind the decision and had only encouraged him to use the piano for recreational purposes. They understood the stress their son was under especially after they moved cities.

Around that time he met a boy named Park Jinwoo, who was a year older than him. Jinwoo became friends with Dongmin when the younger had just started at the High School. He stood by Dongmin's side throughout high school, looking out for him and hanging out during lunch and after school. Dongmin never felt as lonely as before.

 

It was the summer before his last year of high school when Dongmin realised he had developed feelings for Jinwoo. Scared that his feelings could break his friendship with Jinwoo, Dongmin rushed to his bedside table to pull out a red strip and carefully made a star before dropping it into the 2/3 full jar. Dongmin closed his eyes and reopened them to see Moonbin staring at him curiously.

 

“I thought I told you to use the red ones once a week?”

“You did but only if it wasn't an emergency. Which what I'm going to tell you is.”

“Oh yeah. To be honest that was nearly seven years ago so…”

“Yeah yeah I know, would believe that we've known each other for that long?”

“Yeah quite hard to believe! Now what was this emergency that needed my presence?”

“oh!... Um… well… you remember Jinwoo right?”

“The short one who dyes his hair sometimes? The one you had never shut up about ever since you met him? That Jinwoo?”

“Y-yes that one,” Dongmin stuttered feeling his cheeks heat up due to the smirk plastered on Moonbin's face. “Well, you see ithinkihaveacrushonhim.”

“Huh?”

“ithinkilikehimmorethanasafriend,” He mumbled again.

“I'm sorry can you repeat that?” Moonbin asked his smirk wider than before.

“I LIKE HIM! OKAY?” Dongmin blurted out. 

This caught Moonbin off guard, his smirk slipped as he furrowed his brows. “Oh! well what are you going to do about it?”

“I don't know… I want to confess before we graduate but we're supposed to go to the same university and I don't want this little thing to ruin our friendship.”

“Maybe it won't? Who knows he might feel the same way as you do.”

“Wait what? How would you know that?”

“Dongmin, really he might feel the same. You're smart, you're kind, even friendly and well you're not ugly.”

“I suppose but that doesn't mean he will definitely have feelings for m- wait what do you mean by not ugly?” His gaze swept to Moonbin. “Did you just say that I am not ugly meaning you find me attractive?”

“Um… No?” 

Dongmin walked up to Moonbin. “Are you sure about that?” He smirked as he saw Moonbin's skin tinge pink.

“Uh yeah, I gotta go” Moonbin explained distancing himself away from Dongmin. Shouting a quick bye as he engulfed the room in bright light. Realising what just happened Dongmin flopped onto his bed, covered his face with his pillow and he screamed out in embarrassment.

_Why did I do that? Like sure I love teasing Moonbin but it's only to get back at him for teasing me in the first place! Oh god I hope I didn't ruin anything. You know what if this is what it's going to be like if I confess to Jinwoo then I'm not doing it. I'll just let the emotions run it's course and I will not ruin my only friendship besides Moonbin's and mine._

 

Time went on and the jar kept getting filled with more stars due to the incredible amounts of emotions Dongmin was feeling through the year. Dongmin miraculously was able to keep up with his work and eventually graduate. Now he was headed to the graduation party held on Jinwoo's house. Turns out, Jinwoo's course was going to put him on the other side of the campus. So that was going to put a distance between them since neither of them were going to live on campus as well. Dongmin's feelings for Jinwoo unfortunately did not die like he thought it would; so Dongmin decided that he would confess that night. After discussing with Moonbin during his weekly “visit” (who thankfully didn't bring up the one night during the summer afterwards) he got the thumbs up.

Making his way up the stairs to Jinwoo's home, he attempted to psych himself up.

“Hi Dongmin-hyung!”

Dongmin looked up to see Minhyuk and Sanha smiling and waving at him as he greeted them back. During the semester he became friends with them through Jinwoo since Minhyuk goes to the same dance studio as Jinwoo, and Sanha's Minhyuk's best friend since kindergarten so it was like a buy one get one free basically. Dongmin didn't mind having more than one friend and was excited that he did.

“Hey Dongmin! Let's get a drink,” Jinwoo said slinging his arm around Dongmin, pulling him to the beverage table.

Dongmin usually never went to any parties that Jinwoo threw but since he won't be seeing him for quite awhile, Dongmin thought going to the graduation party would be alright.

 

Dongmin stuck with Sanha as they watched Minhyuk dance his heart out to the music, sipping their drinks. Dongmin was however also on a lookout for Jinwoo who had disappeared after he greeted him hours ago.

“So when are you going to confess to Minhyuk?” Sanha whipped around in surprise.

“Ah hyung! Please don't say anything to him I'm already planning when so please don't mention it in front of him please!” he pleaded.

“Okay, okay” Dongmin laughed as he hugged Sanha. “Don't worry I won't, he likes you too though.” Still laughing Dongmin spots Jinwoo making his way through the crowd. “I'll be back,” Dongmin stated as he moved away from Sanha.

Dongmin searched the area for Jinwoo. Then he spotted him at the beverage table and made his way to Jinwoo.

“Hey Jinwoo-hyung! Can I talk with you outside?” the older boy looked over to him.

“Sure, Dongmin let's go!”

 _This is it!_ Dongmin thought as they walked out the door.

 

“Ok what is it that you need to tell me?”

“Well you know how we've known each other for two years now, and well since we're going to the same university but won't be able to see oth-.”

“Spit it out Dongmin,” Jinwoo sighed.

“I like you!” Dongmin finally blurted out, his face burning as he stared at his shoes.

“I know.” Dongmin froze in surprise. “Uh… Sanha sorta told me.”

“What do you mean?” _Sanha's so dead now, I'm going to get back at him._

“Well you see I did sorta like you as well and I thought you didn't but later on I found out I was just temporarily infatuated with you when I found someone else, that was when Sanha told me.”

The world seemed to freeze as Dongmin struggled to register his friends words. Masking his emotion he plastered on a smile.

“Ah okay. I guess I was too late after all.” He scratched the back of his head. “Nevermind that who is this person anyways?”

“Do you remember that barista at our café? Well I asked him out a couple of days ago,” He said sheepishly and whipped out his blaring phone. “It's him, he's on his way to the party. Do want to come meet him?”

“No it's okay I have to head back anyways, I've been out for too long.” _This is almost too cruel._

“Oh I see. Um… Dongmin? No hard feelings right? We can still be friends and pretend this didn't happen to make this easier if that's alright with you?”

“Yeah, it's okay hyung.” Dongmin felt his smile strain. As they were about to walk their separate ways, Dongmin heard a yell.

“JINWOO!”

Dongmin turned to see Jinwoo perk up at the mention of his name as the man ran into his arms. “Hey Myungjun,” Jinwoo said smiling brightly. The other giggled as he leaned in to kiss Jinwoo.

Dongmin walked as fast as he could. Trying his hardest to not think about the past hour. It wasn't long before he felt tears in his eyes as he opened the door to his family's empty home. His parents were overseas and his younger brother was at a friend's. He barely made it into his room where he collapsed onto his bed. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at this point there were too many emotions moving like a hurricane in his brain. With tears still streaming he started to make more stars because they had always seemed to calm him down; he made a star for each emotion he felt. It was at his tenth star where he realised for the first time in 10 years the stars did not calm him. Dongmin glanced over at the single red paper strip and contemplated making a star, he decided that he needed it. Making the star and placing it in the jar, he closed his eyes.

“Dongmin that was the last one what are you doing?” Dongmin felt Moonbin's hands on his shoulders as the boy spun him around to face him. “Dongmin do you realise that I won't ever see you again after th-. What's wrong?”

Dongmin didn't realise it but now hearing Moonbin say he won't be able to see him after this visit, he felt his heart crush as he started to sob. Moonbin pulled him onto the bed and let him cry on his shoulder.

When Dongmin cried out all his tears, the younger dried his face with a tissue. While Dongmin was crying, Moonbin shifted them to lie down on the bed to make it more comfortable for the both of them.

“Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“No, it's okay,” Dongmin whispered hoarsely. He clung to Moonbin as he retold the events of that night. Moonbin didn't make any comment like he usually would when Dongmin told him about his week. He chuckled lightly when Dongmin got to Sanha's reaction to finding out that Dongmin knew about his crush on Minhyuk; and he tightened his grip on Dongmin when he recounted the last hour of the party, rubbing Dongmin's arm when he struggled to finish. They stayed in that position after Dongmin finished; not moving Dongmin fell asleep on Moonbin's chest, lulled by the boy's heartbeat.

Dongmin woke up the next day, and to his surprise Moonbin was still there, asleep on the other side of the bed. Dongmin looked over at the boy and studied his features, his heart beating rapidly. He realised that the boy was starting to glow again.

“Moonbin wake up!” Dongmin said as he shook the boy. He woke and sat up looking down at his arms.

“Oh yeah, I guess my time's up for now.” he got out of the bed to stand at his spot.

“Will I really not see you again?”

“I was just joking. You have one more visit from me but only after you fill the jar,” Moonbin said his smile not fully reaching his eyes like they usually did.

Dongmin rushed to give him a hug, he felt Moonbin rest his head in the crook of his shoulder, Dongmin prayed that his heart could not be heard.

“Thank you so much Moonbin for always being there for me!”

“Well, I couldn't help it since you're the one that summons me so you're quite hard to avoid”

“Don't ruin the moment!” 

Giggling the boy pulled out of the hug as his body shone brighter. “Ok, until next time then, Minnie.”

“'Til next time, Binnie,” Dongmin said his smile growing big due to the nickname, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

This time Dongmin did not look away, he wanted to remember his face as the room flooded with light, to his surprise after years of covering his eyes, the light did not hurt at all and once the light died, Dongmin wasn't blinded like he thought he would be. With that the boy he always turned to when he felt alone in his world, was gone.

 

...

 

It wasn't until Dongmin was 21 when the jar was finally filled.

It was on one of those days where the stress was a bit too much, so like always he laid on his bed and made stars in his new apartment. Dongmin had just got back from hanging out with Jinwoo and the others. They went to watch a movie at the theatre before hanging out in the arcade. Despite being included Dongmin couldn't help but feel like a fifth wheel to Jinwoo and Myungjun's relationship as well as Minhyuk and Sanha's. Usually he's able to tolerate it especially since the younger two always wanted to hang out with him when Jinwoo and Myungjun were at work or on a date. But he couldn't that day. Despite making up with Jinwoo and getting to know Myungjun after that day, he still felt lonely.

Thinking about the past events, he snorted.

_I should really stop feeling sorry for myself._

He got up to put his stars into the jar and went to the bathroom to shower. When he got out he noticed a star on the floor.

 _I must have dropped it._ He thought. He picked it up and looked at the blue star patterns. Smiling he placed the star into the jar and turned to get his phone of the charger.

He laid down on his bed and scrolled through it. He looked at the jar and realized that the jar was full. Frowning he put down his phone and picked up the jar.

_Moonbin said that if it was full he would come back but nothing has happened yet._

Leaning back he closed his eyes as his mind played through the memories of him and Moonbin, playing when they were younger, him teaching Moonbin the piano, him reading to Moonbin from his story books and Moonbin in turn telling him stories. When they got older, Dongmin would just resort to telling Moonbin about his week. Memories of them eating the secret stash that Dongmin hid in his room and chatting on the one day of the week that Dongmin saw him.

Smiling at the memories, he felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye. Then the last memory of him and Moonbin, on their last day together. When they laid on the bed together as Dongmin cried, when they hugged as Moonbin was about to disappear, the fluttering in his heart and butterflies in his stomach, the hole in his heart after Moonbin left, the days following as he tried to pick himself up and not worry his family and friends. Coming to terms with the fact it would take ages for Moonbin to come back.

Thinking through the memories, Dongmin came to the conclusion that despite liking Jinwoo, he fell for Moonbin when he helped him through his heartbreak. Dongmin felt a warm glow around the jar and a bright light flashed as he opened his eyes. There like he had all those years ago stood Moonbin bathed in starlight, his smile as sparkly as the stars around him. Dongmin stood up.

“Moonbin?”

“The one and only!” the boy bowed. “I see that you have filled the jar, I can grant your wish now Dongmin.” Moonbin gestured to Dongmin to hand him the jar. Dongmin smiled as he handed the jar over. Moonbin put his hand over the jar and the little paper stars that held meaning for Dongmin, glowed and disappeared.

“Now about that wish, close your eyes and tell me your wish.” Dongmin closed his eyes.

“I wish for the boy that I have known for 12 years, to know that I have loved him for so long and had stupidly taken too long to figure out why he felt different compared to other people that I had loved. I want him to know that life felt different despite going through my regular routines because my heart was never full after he left. I want him to know that he helped me through so much and that I am forever thankful that I got to know him. Now I sound selfish because I want him to stay with me.” Dongmin opened his eyes and saw Moonbin staring back at him, his body rigid.

“Do you really mean that?” Moonbin’s voice was barely audible.

Dongmin nodded, eyes wide. Moonbin smiled.

“Well, your wish is my command.” He bowed jokingly. “Please close your eyes Dongmin.”

Dongmin complied and an even brighter flash of light than before filled the room. With his eyes still closed, Dongmin felt a touch caress his cheek. Eyes opening, he saw a pair of brown eyes looking at him. Moonbin was smiling, his eyes sparkling.

“Took you long enough,” He joked.

“Yeah, I guess feelings really aren’t my thing.” Moonbin laughed at his response.

“I’ve wanted to say this for so long, you’re pretty and I like you too.”

“Really? How long?” Dongmin’s eyes grew wide.

“Uh...I guess when you were 17?”

“Back when I liked Jinwoo?”

“Yep!” Moonbin grinned sheepishly.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought I couldn’t have you because I wasn’t fully human then but now I am and I can’t believe it!”

“Would this help you believe?” Dongmin said, leaning in to kiss Moonbin’s lips. Dongmin felt an electrical current, which left him tingly and warm when he broke the kiss.

“Woah!” Moonbin whispered. “Can you maybe… Do that again?” This left the both of them blushing and giggling as Dongmin kissed him again and again.

 

“Ahem?” someone cleared their throat. The couple whipped their heads to the doorway to find Jinwoo, Myungjun, Minhyuk and Sanha staring at them.

“Who’s this?” Jinwoo asked.

“Oh, this is Moonbin he’s my uh... “ Dongmin searched for words to explain the situation.

“Boyfriend! I’m his boyfriend.” Moonbin clutched his hand and winked when Dongmin looked at him.

“Dongmin-hyung, since when?” Minhyuk asked.

“Today?” Dongmin replied flustered by the sudden questions.

“Okay fine by us then,” Myungjun said.

“Yes! Now that we’ve got another person with us let’s go eat!” Sanha cheered. The group laughed and followed the younger one.

 

“Is it alright with you, Moonbin?”

“Yeah, it’s not like they’re complete strangers to me!”

“I guess you’re right but promise you won’t let them know that you know a lot about them because it might get weird fast.”

"I promise, let’s go I want to eat!” Moonbin pleaded as he pulled at Dongmin. Dongmin grinned at Moonbin, his heart feeling whole again as he looked at the boy who was still covered in starlight.

_I guess I did get the greatest wish after all._

**Author's Note:**

> :')
> 
> hmu @:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
